I'm the Only Sane One Here
by starksre
Summary: Join Lex as she goes through college with Disney characters, Dreamworks characters and probably some anime thrown in too. First fic, try to resist flaming let me know if anyone is out there reading this...
1. Chapter 1

I used to think college would be boring. Like high school only more people and better alcohol. No one told me it was full of crazy people. I should introduce myself I suppose; I'm Lex. Well Alexandra technically but no one calls me that. I go to the top school in the country, and I think everyone here is mad but me. Example: It's Saturday afternoon, I am writing a paper for my English class. Nothing major, just relaxing in my dorm room. In walks my roommate, Meg. She looks like a refugee from a biker gang with the voice of a chain smoker, but she's cool. Wears a lot of purple for some reason… She is ranting about her boyfriend, which isn't new. Jim slept with half the campus before they got together, so that causes issues.

"And that bitch Cindy in Bio keeps smirking at me like she knows something I don't, I just- ". I cut her off, "Does this have a point? Cause I'm not going to help you bury the poor girl's body on the quad somewhere if that's what you are going for." "I need a wingwoman tonight; Naveen's is throwing another rager and I need you to keep me off Jim" Meg responds as she digs for her American Spirits. This gets a eyebrow lift from me. "Keep you two apart? Honey you realize how much tequila that will take?" Cue cocky grin. "That's the plan babe." This is going to be a major pain….


	2. Chapter 2

I'm all for parties. I have nothing against them. Since starting here a year ago I have gone to my share of them. But nothing will ever make shots of cheap vodkaa good thing, I don't care how good the music or the company is. I slammed my glass down along with Charlotte and Ariel. "I love birthday cake vodka it's so sweet!" Char screams in my ear. Wincing I yell back "You seen Meg? I am supposed to cock block Hawkins tonight".

Ariel joins in: "I think I saw her talking to Eren on the porch earlier". Great that's lovely. Last thing this party needs is a fist fight over Meg, and Eren would certainly love it. I turn around to ask Char's opinion in time to see her get dragged off downstairs by her boyfriend Hercules. Dumb name I know, but he's a nice guy and he loves her to death. Looks like I'm doing this the hard way. With a Malibu and Coke for the road, I am off circulating the party. After 10 minutes, I have learned that Merida and some dude from another school (Berk is what I hear from Naveen, but must have misheard it) are hooking up in the bathroom, Tulio and Miquel have gotten back together after a horrible three day break up and somehow all the vodka is gone.

The porch is empty except for Cindy throwing up in the bushes. I lend her a hair tie and advice for the next morning before her roommates drag her into the car. I am tipsy and frustrated; the only place I have not looked is the basement…. I need more alcohol before I face that mess. Some much grinding, filthy floors and BLEH. I grab a bottle of Bacaardi off the floor and line up glasses. "OY, who wants to do shots!?"

**Someone likes this! Thank you to bookhugger98 for being my first favorite. Hope you (and all the other people out there) like this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so maybe all that Bacaardi wasn't the best idea…. Well least I don't care how many people are crushed against me in this mosh pit of a basement. Still so sign of Meg, but at this point she has probably hauled Hawkins back to our room, so there is really no rush at all to head back. Meanwhile I will dance. With Jack. With Tulio. With Char, who points out Ariel wrapped around Sinbad in the corner (Excellent choice by the way girl, he is a fantastic kisser *cough* freshman year crush *cough*) By 1:30, I am exhausted, sweaty and still a bit drunk. I drag Jack back with, partially cause I don't want to walk alone but mainly cause he is fun to kiss at intersections. "So Lex, what are we doing" he asks as we enter the main campus. "Umm I thought we were going back to our building, you live two floors above me." "Way to avoid the question babe." Woah woah full stop. "Babe? BABE? I am not your babe buddy, just because we hook up every few weeks since end of last semester does not mean you can call me babe" Ok I am going to blame this rant on the Bacaardi later I just know it.. "You are as bad as that roommate of yours, between the two of you, you have fucked half the girls at this school. I live with Meg I see how much she hates it, if you think for one second that I am going to-." "Sheesh can you take it down a notch" he cuts in. "Just making sure you don't have any aspirations of us together or some shit." "Fine" I snap as we enter the building. He smirks as we reach my room. "You are kinda sexy when you scream like that." Welp I hope Meg doesn't mind if Jack stays the night….


	4. Chapter 4

Ow my head. Ok, I have my wallet, keys, phone, Jack Frost's hoodie... Fuck. I sit up to realize that Jack is gone, sans hoodie and Meg is sitting cross legged on her

desk smirking at me. "So back off the wagon aren't you hun?" "Like you're one to talk, you did bring Hawkins home. Thought you two were done." She shrugs.

"Eh I knew he would cave if I went to him all drunk and emotional." "I'm assuming you left out the part where you made out with Eren on the porch." This gets a

sharp look from Meg; "Who the fuck said that? Better not be Jas I will kill her." "Easy tiger, Char saw you guys. Better hope Hawkins doesn't find out, you know

how much he dislikes Eren. Now go annoy someone else I need a shower and food."

With a shower, a bagel in me and my project for physics done, I was feeling pretty solid about my life. I mean I may not know what I am going to do about

Jack,but I never have. We started the same year, so we ended up in some of the same freshmen catch all classes. Always a little odd, hangs out with his sister

a lot, but nice guy. Oh and majorly hot obviously. Ugh. Guess it's time to return the hoodie. I feel the need to get advice on how to approach this so I head

down the hall to Char's room. I knock, and at the "It's OPEN!", enter to find her and her roommate Rose painting their nails bright ass shades of pink. "So Lex, I

hear you brought Frost back last night." "Please tell me that's not common knowledge." "You know Char," says Rose "always has to know who went home with

who." "Ok yeah fine I did. And I need to get rid of the hoodie without actually like _seeing _him." This earns me blank stares all around. "What?" "Lex grow a pair

this isn't middle school. Just go upstairs and return it to him; he is working on that paper for our psych class I was talking with him about it earlier" say Char,

waving the nail brush emphatically. These two are useless honestly wanting me to confront the problem God…. Knew I should have tried Ariel instead.


	5. Chapter 5

So I managed to avoid Jack until Tuesday; yes I am a coward go ahead and laugh. Clearly I am not built for friends with benefits. It was actually pretty easy we

only have one class together (History of the Ancient World Tues/Thrus). The person I saw a lot of was Jim, who would give this knowing flyboy smirk whenever he

saw me duck around a corner. Bastard, don't know what Meg sees in him, he must be great in bed. Thank god I have the science part of campus to hide in, Jack

would rather get hives then come here. Today being Tuesday, I have my usual lunch with Milo, my lab partner freshman year. Milo is…. a uber geek to put it mildly,

loves languages, history and chemistry. He did one of the build-you-own degree deals; he wants to use chemistry to figure things out about the ancient world,

like what was in their wine and medicine and so on. Today we are joined by sister Belle. Now Belle is special, she has a really good memory. Not of facts but of

faces.

She has a job with resident life here; rumor is she knows every student here. Needless to say I love to ask her about people. "So who is he?" I say

pointing to the blond kid two tables over with my sandwich. Belle barely looks up "Edward Elric, junior, engineering major, younger brother just started here."

"And her?" Belle actually has to look for a second now but then… "Esmeralda, dance major, friends with your roommate I believe" Huh interesting better file that

away for future reference. It takes until lunch is over for Milo to finally ask, "Lex why do you keep checking the room every 10 seconds?" Damn gave myself away.

"No reason" I say with a blinding smile. Milo looks skeptical and Belle is giving me one of her searching looks, but neither one pushes it. Now if I can just get

through History I am home free. I walk into the lecture hall to find Frost sitting next to my usual seat reclining. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok Lex don't panic don't panic, just sit down. Pay attention to Professor Joseph, _not _at Frost don't even look at him. It only 75 minutes you'll be fine….

It takes him 30 minutes to start doodling on my notebook, 40 for him to whisper at me trying to get a response and 60 minutes for him to just stare at me with a

sullen look.

As soon as lecture ends I am out of there like a shot, but he is on to me. "Lex just talk to me for God's sake what did I do?" "Nothing I'm just busy."

"Bullshit, you are avoiding me, Hawkins told me you have been sneaking all over campus." I'm going to murder that boy I swear… "Look I just don't want to see

you ok?" He stops dead in front of me. "So I am good enough for your bed, but not for the outside world?" He actually looks hurt, the hell?

"Not what I mean Jack, I'm just not interested I shouldn't have brought you upstairs it was a dumb idea." Now he looks really pissed. "I believe that part of the

'friends-with-benefits' deal is that we actually talk outside of fucking." Ok so maybe I am being a bitch…. Might as well cave. "Ok I'm being immature and rude I'm

sorry." He still doesn't look pleased. "You are only saying that because you want this conversation to end. Suit yourself." He turns, flags down a black Lexus. The

driver looks vaguely familiar, brown hair and skinny but I can't place him. "Um who is that?" He yells over his shoulder as he walks off "Sorry Lex, that information

is for my _friends!_" The car takes off with a roar leaving me dumbstruck.


End file.
